Into the past
by the great anime goddess
Summary: What would happen if Kagome's and Inu Yasha's child had to get sent into the pass to make sure she was born but she couldn't tell who she was. Chappy 7 up now
1. Nereida

Me: Hola I'm gunna write another IY fanfic. This came to me in a dream one night after watching 56 episodes in a row.   
Inu Yasha: Why would you watch that many episodes in a row???   
Me: Cuz I wanted to, now do your job.   
Inu Yasha: Feh, TGAG doesn't own Inu Yasha. Happy?   
Me: *pats him on the head* Good boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Do I really have to do this?" A girl whined. A gentle breeze tossed her butt length silver hair, which was so light is looked white, about. She ran a clawed hair through it making her bangs stand up on end. A woman with shoulder length jet black hair walked over to the girl and smoothed her hair.   
"Yes honey but you do."   
"Why mom?"   
"Cuz if you don't you won't get born." A male, with silver hair said as he joined the two females.   
"Why can't one of my 4 brothers do it?" She asked and pointed over to where they were sitting. One was scratching his ear doggy-style, another was sitting there staring at his sister with a dumb look on his face, and the last two were too young. "You're right not one of them have the brains to do this." She looked over at her dad. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! SIT!" her dad became good friends with the forest floor. On his way down he managed to say,   
"I take that as a yes?"   
"Feh." Was her answer as she stepped on his back.   
"Good now lets get going." The woman said and led the way to a small clearing. An old woman was waiting for them.   
"Took you long enough." The old lady said. The smaller child's ears shot up.   
"Can it baba, before I decided that I don't wanna do this and kill you instead." The child hissed.   
"Flattened those ears right now."   
"Yes mom." The girl said and flattened her ears against her head.   
"Here." The male said and handed the child a yellow bag. The old woman started to chant and a pale light surrounded the girl.   
"Bye mom. Bye dad."   
"Take care and don't forget to not say anything." That was the last thing the child heard before she disappeared. The girl landed hard on the ground. _Itai that hurt. Next time that baba should warn me before she just drops me off in time. _ the girl complained. She opened her bag. _ Time to change. _ she pulled out a short blue, plaited skirt and a white shirt with a blue sailor collar, socks and shoes. (Think Kagome's uniform but blue instead of green). She quickly changed from her deep blue kimono to the clothes her mom had packed for her. "Thank you mom." She whispered. She noticed a white crystal-like ball in her bag so she picked it up. Before she had left the old woman had put a clip in her hair right by her ear. "I wonder what this is?" she thought. Just then the ball shimmered and a picture appeared. "Mom! Dad!" she cried.   
** Hi honey. We had the old miko add this so we can still talk to you. The clip in your hair allows you to hear us but no one else can. ** Her mom said. (AN oh yeah **WORDS** is her parents talking to her.   
"Cool." The girl said. Her ears picked up on voices coming her way. "I got to go now. They're on their way."   
"OK we'll talk to you later then." The girl put the ball back in her bag and put the bag on. She then ruffled her hair making sure her ears were still covered. She then sat against a tree and started to cry. At that moment a girl with black hair and eyes stomped into the clearing.   
"Why do you always have to be such a jerk Inu Yasha?" She hollered. A white haired hanyou stomped after her.   
"I'm not being a jerk. I'm just saying that if you want to run off with that pathetic wolf Youkai go ahead."   
"Inu Yasha sit." Kagome said. Inu Yasha became good friends with the dirt on the ground. That was when Kagome noticed the crying girl. She went over and kneeled beside her. "What's the matter?"   
"Well I went to the Higurashi shrine to get a Shikon no Tama charm and when I got there I saw this boy in this old well house so I went to see him and I tripped and fell down this well and now I don't know where I am." The girl wailed. _Thank you mom for the excuse. _ Kagome hugged the crying girl.   
"Its ok you can hang out with us. My name is Kagome, that guy pouting over there is Inu Yasha, he is a hanyou, the kawaii thing on my shoulder is Shippo. He is a kitsune so you don't need to be afraid of him. The girl with the giant boomerang is Sango, she's a demon exterminator, and the guy beside her is Miroku, he's a monk, and if you don't want to be groped don't stand beside him for too long." Kagome said. The girl smiled slightly. Her forest green eyes flashed.   
"I can really stay with you guys?" She asked wiping the tears from her face. Kagome nodded.   
"So what's your name?" Shippo asked as he bounced from Kagome's shoulder to the girl's.   
"My name is Kumiko" Kumiko answered.   
"Nice name." Inu Yasha said sarcastically as he pried himself off the ground and into a sitting position.   
"Yeah and Inu Yasha is a _much_ better name." Kumiko retorted as she rolled her eyes. _ Man mom was right. He is an ass. _   
"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inu Yasha snapped as he stood up. Kagome stood up.   
"Be nice Inu Yasha or I'll say _it _." She said and helped Kumiko to her feet. "We were just heading back to the village to tend to some injuries we have, you can come with us." Kumiko stood up and brushed some dirt off her skirt.   
"Ok." She answered softly. Inu Yasha managed to get a whiff of Kumiko's scent.   
"Oi wench you smell like Kagome." Kumiko growled softly at being called a _wench_. Thankfully no one heard it.   
"Well she was just hugging me." Kumiko said and ran after Kagome. "Is he always such an ass?"   
"Always." Kagome answered.   
"I HEARD THAT!" Inu Yasha yelled at them.   
"Then hear this SIT!" Kagome yelled back. The two started laughing when they heard the swearing muffled by the dirt.   
"That girl acts kinda familiar doesn't she?" Miroku asked Sango.   
"Come to think of it she does. It is like she not afraid of Inu Yasha even though she is only human." Sango replied as they followed behind Inu Yasha. It didn't take the group long to reach the village.   
"Konban wa Kaede." Kagome greeted as she ran up to the old lady.   
"Kagome, how are you? Who is this?" She asked as she spied Kumiko.   
"This is Kumiko. She kinda fell down the well too." Kagome answered. Kumiko ran a hand through her silver hair, she felt kinda nervous under the old miko's stare.   
"Konban wa Kaede-bachan (Bachan is a polite form of saying grandma. And it doesn't necessarily mean family)." Kumiko greeted politely. _Why am I doing this? Oh yeah so I don't sound like Dad…too much anyways. _   
"She is certainly more polite then a certain hanyou I know." Kaede said.   
"I heard that Kaede-baba." Inu Yasha huffed.   
"It's not nice to call someone a Baba." Kumiko said over her shoulder.   
**You should take your own advice. ** Her mom said.   
_Damn I forgot they could hear me. _ Kumiko thought unhappily.   
"I take it then that this girl will be staying with you, Kagome?" Kaede asked as the group sat down in her hut.   
"Hai." Kagome answered and took the bowl of food Kaede offered her. "Arigatou."   
"Arigatou Kaede-bachan." Kumiko said as she accepted the bowl Kaede offered her.   
"You can call me just plain Kaede, Kumiko." Kaede said. "You may spend the night here."   
"Feh I'm going outside." Inu Yasha said and left. After everyone had finished their supper and the dishes were gathered everyone settled down for the night. Sango was on one side of the room with Miroku on the other and Kagome in the middle with Shippo curled up beside here. Kumiko was leaning against the wall near the door. Outside Inu Yasha was in a tree closet to the hut. He took a quick look towards the hut.   
_Ok now I'm seeing things. I swear that that new girl had dog ears for a moment. _ Inu Yasha thought as he shook his head and drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: Well how was it? Should I continue?   
Inu Yasha: Read and review. 


	2. Into The Past

Me: All Inu Yasha here wants to say is….   
Inu Yasha: Feh, I don't wanna say anything.   
Me: Do I need to say _IT_?   
Inu Yasha: NO! Fine *reads off cue cards* TGAG doesn't own IY but Kumiko is hers because she took the time to think her up and arigatou for the reviews.   
Me: Good boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kumiko was the first one up the next morning. She quietly crept out of the hut after she grabbed her bag. She made her way to the hot springs quietly, not even waking Inu Yasha who dozed off only a few meters from where she was walking. Once at the hot springs she removed her uniform. _ That damn thing is so uncomfortable, how did mom manage to collect all the shards wearing it? _ Kumiko pondered as she sank lower into the warm water. She let her ears pop up and gazed at her reflection. Each perfectly white ear was rimmed in black, her slivery hair was flat against her head and her forest green eyes flashed in the morning sun giving them a slightly golden appearance. She didn't stay long in the water and was soon drying herself off. After she pulled her uniform back on she opened her bag and her eyes fell on her dark blue hikama pants and Haori (that is what Inu Yasha's outfit is right?). "Why I can't wear this instead?" She asked the air as she pulled out the outfit.   
**Because dye it red, put you in it and what do you have? A mini Inu Yasha. **   
"Kyaaa, don't do that." Kumiko yelled as she dropped the outfit.   
** Gomen. ** Her mom apologized. ** Why, don't you like the uniform? **   
"Hell no. It is uncomfortable." She complained. Suddenly her nose caught a whiff of something. "I gotta go now. Someone is coming." She said.   
**Ok bye Kumiko. ** Her mom said. Kumiko folded up the hikama and put it back in her bag. She then turned to the trees that surrounded the hot spring.   
"I know someone is there. Come out now." She called out. A small child came out. She was wearing a kimono decorated in orange and light yellow squares. Kumiko sniffed the air. Two familiar scents hit her senses. _Damn it all. Great if he shows up I'm defiantly going to smell like dad. _ she thought. "What did you see?"   
"Rin is sorry. Rin didn't mean to spy on you. Rin saw nothing." The girl said and bowed slightly before Kumiko.   
_ I thought is was Rin. And she still speaks in third person. _ Kumiko thought. "Ok Rin, is anyone with you?" Kumiko asked. Rin looked up at her.   
"Hai." She answered.   
"Can you tell me?"   
Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jaken-sama." Rin answered. Kumiko frown slightly.   
_This is great. I can't let them know who I am. _ Kumiko kneeled down to Rin's height. "I'm going home now ok? Don't tell anyone you meet me ok?" Kumiko asked.   
"Ok. Rin will be good and not tell."   
"Good girl Rin. Bye!" Kumiko called out as she headed back to the hut. When she got back Kagome was just finishing breakfast.   
"Where we're you?" A voice behind her said.   
"Kyaaa!" Kumiko screamed and turned around and punched the person in the face. Inu Yasha put his hands over his nose.   
"Oi wench, what was that for?" He asked angrily.   
"Don't creep up on me like that then." Kumiko said flatly, sat down beside Kagome and started eating. "Oh by the way I was at the hot springs and I ran into a girl named Rin." Inu Yasha started choking on his food. "What's wrong with him?"   
"Well Rin is a girl that follows a Youkai named Sesshoumaru around." Sango said.   
"And that is a bad thing?" Kumiko asked dumbly, not letting them know that she knew who Sesshoumaru was.   
"He's Inu Yasha's half brother." Shippo piped up. Inu Yasha smacked him across the head. "Ow, well it's true." Shippo whined as he rubbed his head.   
"Feh." Inu Yasha said as he stood up and started towards the area of the hot springs. Kagome took off after him.   
"Wait up Inu Yasha." She yelled. Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku got up to follow.   
"I think it is best if you stay here Kumiko." Miroku said. Kumiko nodded and didn't get up.   
_ Maybe it is better if I didn't go anyway. Sesshoumaru would probably pick up on my scent and that wouldn't be good. _ Kumiko thought as she stretched out on the grass in front of the hut. Suddenly an even more familiar scent hit her nose. _ I know that scent. _ before Kumiko could react something hit her hard in the back sending her to her stomach. A growl escaped Kumiko's lips as she got back up. This time she moved as the 'person' went to push her again. "Just as I thought." She said as she looked at the person in front of her. It was a girl with slivery hair slightly darker then Kumiko's; her eyes were a golden color. Her ears where slightly pointed, kinda like elf ears. In the exact middle of her forehead was a purplish-red crescent moon. The girl got to her feet. Her white kimono had a grass stain and the girl got to her feet. "I thought it was you."   
"Well hello to you too Kumiko."   
"Nereida." Kumiko said, anger flashed across her features. Nereida backed up.   
"Don't kill me just yet."   
"And why not? You know how hard it is covering my ass with Inu Yasha's nose? Now I got to cover your ass?" Kumiko hissed, cracking her fingers. Nereida knew that a mad Kumiko was a bad thing.   
"Listen to me. Your mom sent me here to tell you that the old miko made a mistake and sent you too far back in time."   
"NANI!?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: Ok I think people can figure out who are the parents of the two are.   
Inu Yasha: Well duh it is so obvious.   
Me: Shut up. Anyways Read and review. 


	3. She's Nereida

Me: I'm happy to say I finally own IY! YEAH!!!   
Inu Yasha: No you don't   
Me: *pouts* Inu Yasha is right I don't own IY but Kumiko and Nereida are mine because I made them up.   
Inu Yasha: Stop rambling and get on with the chapter. Oh and arrow-card you are right Sesshoumaru is Nereida's dad but you'll have to wait and see who her mom is.   
Me: Inu Yasha is right and arigatou for all the reviews.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Listen to me. Your mom sent me here to tell you that the old miko made a mistake and sent you too far back in time."   
"NANI!?!" Kumiko slowly advanced on Nereida. "And what is that suppose to mean?" Nereida swallowed nervously, she had been warned that Kumiko might get a little mad.   
_A little mad was an understatement. _ Nereida thought. Kumiko looked thoroughly pissed. Her eyes were narrow and her ears were up. Her claws, which for some reason she was able to retract to make them look somewhat normal, were extended to their full 5 inch, deadly, length and Nereida didn't really want to be on the other end of those. Right now Kumiko didn't care if her cover was blown she just wanted to kill Nereida. "Let me explain. What happened was the old miko misjudged the time and sent you a few years to far back. It is going to take a couple of months before they can send you to the right time."   
"So I'm stuck here?"   
"For now."   
"Well guess what that means you're stuck here too." Kumiko said. Nereida thought for a moment.   
"Shit!" At that moment Kumiko's ears picked up on the approaching footsteps and scent of her friends.   
"Double shit." She hissed and flattened her ears and knocked Nereida over and clamped her hand over Nereida's forehead. "We'll have to tell Kaede-baba and hope she can help us cover our asses." She hissed. "Oi wench what are you doing?" Inu Yasha yelled at Kumiko. Kumiko was about to say a certain word when Nereida mouthed the word no.   
"Nothing." She yanked Nereida off the ground and pushed her into Kaede's hut so fast no one had a chance to say anything. "Oi Kaede-baba where are you?"   
"I'm coming Inu….oh Kumiko sorry, it's just sounded like Inu Yasha was in here." Kaede said.   
"I…we… have something to tell you but you need to keep it a secret." Kumiko said and pushed Nereida to the ground. "Oh and Nereida why are you wearing MY kimono?"   
"Because you left it at my place." Nereida answered. Kumiko rolled her eyes.   
"You can trust me Kumiko. I'll keep your secret."   
"Ok first of all I didn't fall down the well. I was sent here from the future. My parents are…well… Kagome and Inu Yasha." She started and let her ears pop up. Kaede looked slightly surprised. "See in my time there is no Kikyo and because of her I'm in danger of never getting born. So my parents sent me here to make sure that I do get born, but they can't know who I am. And this," she said and kick Nereida slightly. "Is my cousin Nereida. I can't tell you her mom's name but her dad is Sesshoumaru. She was sent her to tell me that I was sent to far back in time and it will take a couple of months before my parents can fix everything. I have a favor to ask of you Kaede." Kumiko said.   
"Ask child."   
"It has to do with Nereida. First is the crescent moon." She said. Kaede look at the marking on Nereida's head.   
"I think I can hide that for you." Kaede said, she handed Nereida a wide ribbon. "Tie this around your head like a hair band. And the second is?" Nereida tie the ribbon around her forehead and it hid the mark perfectly.   
"Nereida has a tail, is there anyway to get rid of it?" Nereida grabbed the afore mentioned appendage protectively. Until that moment it had been hidden by the material of her obi. The rust colored tail looked almost wolfish.   
"NO!!! ANYTHING BUT IT!" She wailed. Outside Inu Yasha clamped his hands over his ears.   
"What the hell is going on it there?" He yelled. Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder.   
"Leave them be, Inu Yasha." He said. Kagome and Sango decided to take a walk in the woods. Inside the hut Kaede was trying to think of a way to hid Nereida's tail.   
"We could always cut it off." Kumiko suggested flatly as she leaned against the wall. Arms cross in front of her and eyes closed. She didn't care what Kaede did as long as it kept her idiotic cousin from blown their cover.   
NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU CUTTING IT OFF!" Nereida yelled. Kumiko's ears flattened against her head.   
"Scream like that again and I'll remove your tongue." She hissed.   
"Someone is in a bitchy mood."   
"Shut up. Oi Kaede got any ideas?" Kumiko asked.   
"I could temporarily shrink it." Kaede said. "It would only last a month."   
"I guess I could live with that." Nereida answered and loosened her grip on her tail.   
"One problem we're going to be here for a few months." Kumiko replied and opened one eye.   
"That can be fixed too, all Nereida has to do is take the potion again when it wears off." Kaede answered as she got a few ingredients. She opened one bottle and Kumiko put her hands over her nose.   
"That stinks. What is that?" She asked while trying to not pass out from the smell.   
"This is just part of the potion. Oh Kumiko I was wondering what night do you lose your Youkai blood and become human." Kaede asked.   
"I don't seem to have that problem. Mom says it may have something to do with my miko blood." She answered, still holding her hand over her nose and mouth. Finally Kaede was finished with the potion and put all the ingredients away. Kumiko sniffed the air slightly and found that that horrible smell was gone. She removed her hand from her face and looked at Nereida, who had dozed off. A very Inu Yasha like smirk crossed her lips as she silently crept across the small distance between her and her cousin. She leaned close to her ear. "NEREIDA YOUR DAD IS HERE!" Nereida jumped to her feet and looked around wildly.   
"Where's dad?" She asked franticly. Kumiko burst out laughing.   
"Your dad isn't here. I just said that to see what you would do." She laughed. Nereida was about to trip Kumiko when Kaede came back to the room.   
"Ok Nereida all you need to do is drink this." Kaede said and held out a cup. Nereida took the cup and sniffed it.   
"This stuff stinks." She complained and held the cup away from her face. Kumiko pushed it back.   
"Drink it." She commanded. Nereida shook her head no.   
"NO WAY!"   
"Either you drink it yourself or I'll pour it down your throat for you."   
"You wouldn't."   
"Wanna try me." Kumiko threatened. Nereida put the cup on the ground.   
"Well I'm not drinking it and that is that." She said. Kumiko pounced on her cousin and knocked her to the ground. Using her knee to pin Nereida to the ground she held Nereida's nose shut with one hand.   
"Oi Kaede hand me the cup." She said. Kaede handed Kumiko the cup. When Nereida went the take a breath Kumiko poured the contents in Nereida's mouth and held it shut. Nereida had no chose but to sallow the potion. After Kumiko made sure that is was all gone she got off Nereida and dusted her uniform off. "That wasn't so hard." She said. Nereida gagged.   
"That was awful." She complained.   
"Well it worked so shut up." She said. Nereida looked behind her and were she would normally see her tail she saw nothing.   
"My beautiful tail is gone." She cried. Kumiko was about to smack her when Inu Yasha and Miroku came inside the hut.   
"Oi Kaede-baba what is going on in here? I almost went deaf from all the yelling. And who is she?" Inu Yasha wanted to know.   
"First of all did you hear anything?" Kumiko asked. She looked pretty pissed off and that for some reason scared Inu Yasha, but he wasn't going to admit that so he just shook his head no. "Ok good. Her name is Nereida and she's my cousin. I'm not sure how she got here but my guess is she decided to follow me like she always does." Kumiko said. Nereida just nodded not wanting to get Kumiko anymore pissed off incase she started to resort to violence to blow off some steam like she always did.   
"What Kumiko said is true. My name is Nereida and I am her cousin. I did follow her because she always leaves me out of everything." She said.   
"I always leave you out because out always mess everything up." Kumiko said.   
"Please no fighting ladies." Miroku said.   
"Oh be quiet." Kumiko said as she sat down. She crossed her arms in front of her again and closed her eyes. A tense quiet filled the hut and no one was eager to break it. It stayed like that until Sango and Kagome came back from their walk.   
"Why is everyone so quiet?" Kagome asked.   
"Kumiko and Nereida were fighting." Kaede said.   
"Who is Nereida?" Sango asked.   
"She is." Kumiko said, not opening her eyes, and pointed to Nereida who was leaning against the opposite wall. "And before you ask she's my cousin and she followed me here."   
"Like I wanted to be here. I'd rather be dead then to be stuck here with you." Nereida said. Kumiko opened her eyes and leaned forward.   
"I can make your wish come true." She threatened.   
**Stop threatening your cousin. ** Her mom said.   
"Stop threatening your cousin." Kagome said.   
"Feh." She said and left the hut. "God damn, baka, moronic cousin." She grumbled as she headed towards the forest. She sat under a nice shady tree and closed her eyes when something jumped on her head. As a natural reaction Kumiko pinned the thing against the tree behind her.   
"You don't have to be so mean to me." The _thing_ said.   
"Sorry Shippo. I didn't realize it was you." Kumiko said as she put Shippo on the ground beside her.   
"Why are you out here by yourself?" Shippo asked.   
"I needed to get away from my cousin, who decided to follow me, before I did something I would regret." Kumiko answered. "But why are you out here?"   
"Well don't tell anyone but sometimes if I feel sad or when Inu Yasha bugs me too much I like to come out into the forest and pretend that I'm a great kitsune like my dad was and this entire place is MY territory. Stupid I know." Shippo said and blushed due to his embarrassment.   
"Actually Shippo I don't think that is stupid at all. If you want while I'm here if you ever want me to come and play with you I will. I can be the big bad Youkai that is trying to take your territory as her own." She said in a mocked tough guy tone and lunged at Shippo, who giggled and ran up the tree. "Hey no fair."   
"If you're a big bad Youkai come and get me." Shippo giggled. Kumiko laughed and grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted herself up. Thankfully she knew how to climb trees without using her hanyou strength. She was a few feet from Shippo when someone called her name.   
"Kumiko, Shippo you guys out here?" The voice sounded a lot like Kagome. Shippo jumped on Kumiko's shoulder as she climbed down the tree.   
"Hai Kagome. We're over here." Kumiko called out as she jumped from the lowest branch to the ground. Shippo was amazed at how lightly she landed but said nothing. Kagome ran over to where they were.   
"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Kagome said.   
"Why not?" Kumiko asked as they walked back towards the hut.   
"Because Sesshoumaru is around here somewhere and if you ran into him…let's just say that that isn't a good thing." Kagome answered.   
"Oh ok then, but I wasn't alone. Shippo was with me." Kumiko said. The afore mentioned kitsune was perched on Kumiko's shoulder.   
"That's right. I was with Kumiko. I like her a lot. She's nicer than Inu Yasha" Shippo said.   
"I'm glad you like me because I like you too Shippo. And isn't Inu Yasha nice to a kawaii thing like you?" Kumiko said. Shippo smiled but shook his head no.   
"No Inu Yasha hits me all the time." He said.   
"That isn't very nice."   
"But then Kagome 'sits' in for it." Shippo told her.   
"Good he deserves it." Kumiko said. Kagome laughed at the instant friendship between Kumiko and Shippo.   
_ It's nice to see that Shippo has someone other then me to talk to. And it seems that Shippo likes her a lot. Maybe he won't cling to me so much now and I can spend more time searching for the stupid shards that Inu Yasha wants. Even though I don't mind him clinging to me but it slows me down when Inu Yasha counts on me to find the shards. _ Kagome thought. _That's all he seems to care about is the shards. Maybe he could care for me… In my dreams maybe. _ Kagome thought sadly. _ What am I thinking he only cares for that walking clay pot. I'm just her reincarnation who can just so happens to be able to sense the shards of the Shikon on Tama that Inu Yasha needs to become a full Youkai._   
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked when he noticed how quiet Kagome was.   
"Nothing Shippo. Nothing at all." Kagome smiled at the kitsune's worry. At that time they got back to the hut. Kumiko refused to look at Nereida. An vise versa.   
"About time wench. Let's get going there are shards to be collected." Inu Yasha said and with that everyone bid Kaede farewell and left the village. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: Ok I think I'm getting better at this.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever.   
Me: Shut up. Anyways Read and review. 


	4. The beginning of the trip

Me: No big intro to day. Oh and small fry Kouga will show up in this story but later on.   
Inu Yasha: Oh and she doesn't own IY! But Kumiko and Nereida are hers.   
Me: On with the chappy   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They met up with Sesshoumaru, he only teamed up with them because right after Kumiko had met Rin she got kidnapped and Sesshoumaru needed their… assistance… to find her, on the way to Sango's village to fix her boomerang.   
"Remember I'm only here because you can…help…save Rin." He reminded them.   
"Who's he?" Nereida whispered to Kumiko. Kumiko rolled her eyes.   
"You should know him." She answered.   
"Are you telling that arrogant ass is my dad?"   
"Feh, you don't even know your own father." Kumiko said and crossed her arms.   
"Oi what are you talking about back there?" Inu Yasha yelled at them. Kumiko's anger flared up again. She hated Inu Yasha's 'I have to know everything' attitude.   
"Nothing." She hollered right back. It was Inu Yasha's turn to get mad.   
"Then stop talking."   
"I'll talk if I damn well feel like it." She yelled.   
"I think you met your match in the arguing department, Inu Yasha." Kagome laughed.   
"I agree and Kumiko's never lost an argument before." Nereida agreed. Everyone but Sesshoumaru laughed at that.   
_Pathetic humans. Always arguing. _ he thought. It wasn't long before the group decided to stop for lunch. Inu Yasha started to complain that they should keep going, while Sesshoumaru sat a ways off. Sango and Kagome started the food while Nereida and Kumiko decided to practice. Before they had headed to the pass, they had been learning some martial arts from Kagome who had learned some from Souta who was taking classes.   
"Not so hard." Nereida said as she rubbed her jaw from a punch that Kumiko had hit her with. Kumiko just crack her knuckles.   
"You're just a weakling."   
"Sorry but not all of us have the perfect blend of human, youkai and miko blood running through our veins." Nereida said sarcastically. The side Kumiko's foot connected with the underside of Nereida's chin and sent her flying.   
"Don't say that out loud. I swear Nereida; if you blow our cover I'll personally kick your ass before I rip you to pieces." She threatened as she brought her leg down. Nereida rubbed her chin.   
"Ok, Ok I won't say anything like that again and I think you broke my jaw." Nereida complain. Shippo had been watching the whole thing.   
"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked as he jumped to Kumiko's shoulder.   
"My mom taught me." Kumiko said. It wasn't a lie. Shippo was amazed.   
"Wow that is so cool. I wish my mom was around long enough to teach me things." Shippo said sadly.   
"Tell ya what after we get the whole Rin thing done I'll teach you a few moves." Kumiko promised.   
"Promise?"   
"Promise now go and see if lunch is ready." Kumiko said and Shippo ran off.   
"Do you think it was a good idea to make that promise, don't forget we're only going to be here for a few months." Nereida asked as she leaned against a tree. Kumiko sat beside her.   
"Sure why not. I mean it is not going to take long for us to save Rin. And besides you know to the old Miko a few months could mean a few years." Kumiko said as she stretched out on the grass. "Man I love living here. I mean I don't mind visiting Obaa-san but mom's time is so…"   
"Strange?" Nereida suggested. She loved hearing about the other time since she couldn't go there herself.   
"Yeah." Kumiko said. Just then Shippo came back and told them lunch was ready. The two girls went over where Kagome had set out the food. Sesshoumaru refused to eat with them or to eat period. Nereida gladly accepted her food. Kumiko shook her head.   
"I'm not really hungry." She said. It was true, Kumiko rarely ate 3 meals a day she normally only ate 1. Kagome gave her funny look.   
"Don't worry Kagome, Kumiko really doesn't eat much; the most she eats is maybe one meal a day." Nereida said while eating. Nereida on the other hand was always happy to eat anything.   
"Is that good for someone?" Miroku asked Kagome.   
"Not really. Normally that is a sign of an eating disorder but Kumiko seems to be fine. Maybe she'll have something to eat at supper." Kagome answered. Miroku looked over at Kumiko who was stretched out on the grass. He had a funny feeling that she wasn't telling them everything about her.   
"Can we leave now? Sango needs to get her boomerang fixed then we have to…assist…him," Inu Yasha and pointed to his brother, "Save Rin." Sango handed Kagome her bowl to put back in her backpack.   
"I'm done." Miroku and Nereida also handed Kagome their bowls.   
"We're done too." They said. Kumiko stood up and lifted up her pack. There wasn't really anything in it but her Haori, Hikama, a few hair ribbons, some ramen, certain hygiene items, the crystal ball, and a picture of her family.   
"Hai Inu Yasha we can go now." Kagome said as she tied her bag to the back of her bike. Everyone resumed the walk to Sango's village. Shippo stayed on Kumiko's shoulder the whole time talking to her and Nereida.   
"Did it hurt when she kicked you, Nereida?" Shippo asked. Nereida rubbed her bruised jaw and chin.   
"Hai, it hurt a lot. Kumiko you really shouldn't kick that hard. Next time you might break my jaw."   
"Good then I won't have to listen to you talk so much." Kumiko teased. Nereida stuck her tongue out at Kumiko. Kumiko just pushed her over. "So shut up already."   
"You shouldn't be talking. You never shut up." Nereida countered as she got up. Sesshoumaru had had enough of their petty fighting.   
"Shut up the both of you."   
"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both yelled at him. Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked no one had ever yelled at him before. Everyone fell silent. No one had ever yelled at Sesshoumaru before let alone two _human_ girls.   
"You dare yell at me?" He said icily.   
"Yeah I do." Kumiko retorted. _God he's an ass. I think Mr. High and Mighty needs an ass kicking. _ she thought. Nereida knew that Kumiko had an edge over her pass father. With her miko blood, all of Kumiko's natural strengths were greatly heightened. So far no one had been able to match her in anything. The only person that was able to keep her in line was her mom, all she had to do was threaten to pin her to a tree for 50 years.   
"Don't do it." Nereida whispered. She knew that Kumiko was thinking of kicking her dad's butt. "That would defiantly blow our cover."   
"Fine take all my fun away." She pouted and walked on pass Sesshoumaru. Shippo was still perched on Kumiko's shoulder. He was just as amazed as everyone else that Kumiko would yell at Sesshoumaru like that.   
"How much further, Sango?" Nereida asked as the group resumed their walk.   
"It is just up ahead." Sango replied.   
"Good." Sesshoumaru said icily. "I want to get away from you guys as soon as possible."   
"Yeah it's not so nice having you around either." Kumiko mumbled. Shippo heard her.   
"I wouldn't be saying things like that Kumiko." He whispered as he leaned against her head, not knowing he was right by her ears. To Kumiko it sounded like he just yelled in her ear and it was ringing slightly. She shook her head to try and get rid of it. Shippo was confused. "Why you shaking your head Kumiko?" He asked. Since he was still right beside her flattened ears the ringing got worse.   
"No reason Shippo. I just got a small headache that's all." She lied. "Would you mind-"   
"Oh I'll go ride with Miroku for a bit. Well at least until your headache is gone." Shippo interrupted and jumped over to Miroku. Nereida ran pass Sesshoumaru and over to where Kumiko was walking by herself. She was still shaking her head.   
"What's wrong?" Nereida asked.   
"I got an awful ringing in my ears." Kumiko answered as she continued to shake her head. She covered her ears and swallowed causing her ears to pop. "That's better."   
"What was wrong?" Nereida wanted to know.   
"It's just Shippo's loud talking caused my ears to start ringing." Kumiko answered.   
"We're here." Sango suddenly said as they rounded a high fence hidden by the forest. Kumiko looked around the dilapidated village. Her over sensitive nose picked up on the scents of the youkais that had long since destroyed it.   
"What happened here?" Nereida asked quietly.   
"We were attacked by a group of youkais a long time ago." Sango answered.   
"Oh." Nereida said quietly. Kumiko went over and elbowed her.   
"Just use your nose next time." She whispered.   
"But I had a slight cold and my nose is still slightly blocked u." Nereida told her.   
"Oh, you mean that cold that you had last week that had you in bed whining and complaining all week. And it drove everyone nuts." Kumiko said.   
"Shut up." Nereida hissed. She took a fighting stance.   
"So ya wanna fight? My pleasure." Kumiko grinned wickedly and cracked her knuckles. "It's your funeral."   
"Stop fighting you two." Miroku said. Kumiko and Nereida gave each other death glares.   
_Now that is familiar_ Both Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru thought at the same time. Kumiko and Nereida got along about as well as Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru did at their age. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: Ok I think I'm getting better at this.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever.   
Me: Shut up. Anyways Read and review. 


	5. Kouga's Arrival

*Scary announcer guy with a microphone comes in* I'm sorry to announce that TGAG has been kidnap.   
Inu Yasha: Oh and she doesn't own IY! But Kumiko and Nereida are hers.   
Me: On with the chappy   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After a few minutes Sango was finished repairing her boomerang and the group continued on their way. Kumiko was getting really bored with all this walking around, she hoping to get some action. Nereida was wondering when the next break was.   
"Oi, Sesshoumaru do you even know where Rin is?" Inu Yasha asked. Kumiko's eyes slide from Inu Yasha's back to Sesshoumaru and back again.   
"As matter of fact I do. I picked up on that brat who works for Naraku, scent right were Rin was last seen." He replied coolly. Sango stiffened.   
_ Kohaku. _   
"I sense a Shikon no Tama shard heading our way." Kagome said suddenly. Inu Yasha growled slightly. A whirl-wind appeared and stopped in front of them. A wolf youkai appeared before them. "Kouga-kun."   
_ Oh great it's the wimpy wolf. _ Kumiko thought and rolled her eyes. She hated Kouga with a passion. Nereida was almost drooling.   
"Hello." She said sweetly. _I need to act like to don't know him. _ "What's your name?"   
"Kouga. What's yours?" Kouga said.   
"Nereida." She replied sweetly.   
"For the love of Kami someone shoot me now. I'm surrounded by morons." Kumiko yelled and threw her hands up in the air. Kouga walked over to Kumiko and went almost nose to nose with her.   
"And who are you?"   
"None of your god-damn business. Now get outta my face." Kumiko hissed and shove Kouga. Kouga sniffed the air and leaned closer to Kumiko. She was starting to get really annoyed with Kouga. _I swear that if he takes one more step closer I'll remove that tail of his. _ Kumiko thought.   
"You smell like dog-breath." He suddenly said.   
"You try hangin out with him for a couple of days with no washing machine anywhere and see how you smell." She said. Turning on her heels she walked away from Kouga. She grabbed the obi of Nereida's kimono and dragged her away.   
_Washing ma-sheen? _ He thought. "That's right walk away cause I know your scared of me you weak human." He said. Kumiko stopped dead. The hand holding the obi tightened and punctured the material. She spun around dragging Nereida with her.   
"What did you just call me?" she hissed. She let go of the obi. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, and her eyes narrowed.   
"Kumiko don't kill him, or I'll hate you." Nereida whined, it was kind of obvious that Nereida had a 'thing' for Kouga.   
"Shut it Nereida, I don't care if you're in love with the guy." Kumiko muttered, still with clenched fists.   
_ Love?...me?_ Kouga thought totally confused.   
"What the hell are you two doing back there." Inu Yasha yelled from the front of the group.   
"Nothing." Kumiko yelled and grabbed Nereida by the obi again and dragged her off as Nereida waved goodbye.   
_ Love me?_ Kouga continued to think as the group disappeared into the woods. A little while later the group was half way through the wood and Kumiko was still dragging Nereida kicking and screaming.   
"LET ME GO YOU BAKA, I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!!" Nereida yelled, Kumiko dropped Nereida and shrugged. Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and ran to see if Nereida was alright.   
"Yeah you can walk alright, straight to that thing." Kumiko shouted.   
"THAT 'THING' HAS A NAME!" Nereida yelled and walked off into the woods. _ I swear one of these days._ Nereida thought as she came to a stream in the middle of the woods. "Why does she hate him?" she asked herself when she sat beside the stream   
"Nereida?" Shippo asked as he came into the clearing.   
"Go away Shippo." She said quietly. "I want to be alone."   
"Well I can't go back with out you. Inu Yasha threatened to fry me with butter for supper if you didn't come back." Shippo said, Nereida smiled a little.   
"I don't care I'm not going back." Nereida got up and walked across the stream and disappeared into the woods, leaving Shippo standing next to the stream. A few minutes later Kumiko walked into the clearing.   
"Great now where did she go?"   
"That way." Shippo said pointing to the area that Nereida had been earlier.   
"That girl's gunna get it when I find her." She muttered. "INU YASHA." Inu Yasha and the rest of the group came into the clearing.   
"What shorty?" he asked.   
"Nereida went that way." Kumiko said and walked across the stream.   
"Wait for us." Inu Yasha yelled and jumped over the stream followed by the rest. Meanwhile, Nereida was walking through the woods sometime between the stream and where she was now she had begun to cry. Nereida had not noticed where she was walking and bumped into someone walking on the same path.   
"Oh, I'm sorry please excuse me." She said not bothering to look up.   
"Aren't you that girl that was with the loud mouth." The person said quietly.   
"You must mean Kumiko." She smiled and looked up. "Kouga?"   
"We meet again Miss Nereida." He laughed, as Nereida turned a lovely shade of pink. "Where is that loud mouth anyway?"   
"I don't know, and frankly I could care less." She said coldly   
"What happened?"   
"She called you a…a…a thing." Nereida sniffled.   
"NEREIDA." Kumiko called. Nereida's ears twitched and she ran and climbed the nearest tree.   
"Shh… you didn't see me." Nereida whispered to Kouga just as the group came in to view.   
"OI Wimpy wolf," Inu Yasha said. "Have you seen the little kimono girl?"   
"Uh… not recently." He said dumbly.   
"LOOK YOU STUPID WOLF, WHERE IS SHE?" Kumiko yelled and grabbed the collar of his shirt.   
"LOOK YOU SHORT LOUD MOUTH I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE YOU DRAGGED HER OFF BY THE OBI." He said and pulled out of Kumiko's grip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: Ok I think I'm getting better at this.   
Inu Yasha: Whatever.   
Me: Shut up. Anyways Read and review. 


	6. Fun In The Mud

*Scary announcer guy with a microphone comes in* I am pleased to announce that TGAG has been found after an 8 month disappearance   
Inu Yasha: Dammit and I thought I was free   
Me: Not bloody likely puppy boy.   
Inu Yasha: *frowns* TGAG does not own any characters from IY but she does own Kumiko and Nereida.   
Me: On with the chappy!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Short??? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT YOU LOW ACCOUNT STUPID WOLF!!!" Kumiko screamed at Kouga, just as one of the overhead branches started to crack. Under her hair one of Kumiko's ears twitched. She rolled her eyes upwards just in time to see her cousin come crashing down.   
"AHHHHH." Nereida screamed as she fell from the tree landing on Shippo who had just so happened to walk under the tree at that moment.   
"Would you kindly get off of me now." Shippo said from under Nereida. She crawled off him and stood up, brushing the dirt from her kimono.   
"YOU LITTLE BRAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY KIMONO!!!" Kumiko screamed. The white kimono was covered in grass stains, blood from when she fell and bits of food from pervious meals.   
"Nice to see you too." She said sarcastically and walked over to Sango and whispered something in her ear.   
"We'll be right back." Sango said and walked off with Nereida trailing behind her. About 20 minutes later they came back and Nereida was wearing Sango's kimono while Sango was wearing her exterminator outfit.   
"Here you whinny bitch." Nereida yelled and threw the dirty kimono at Kumiko. Kumiko stood dumbfounded looking at Nereida as if she was an alien. "What's your problem now?"   
"You look like your mother." Kumiko muttered adverting her eyes.   
"And?" She said.   
"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Kumiko said trying to change the subject. As she stuffed the kimono in her bag Nereida spied the blue Hakama pants and Haori. She went to grab it.   
"Why didn't you tell me you had extra clothes?" She said holding out the outfit. Kouga grabbed the outfit and stared in disbelief.   
"It looks like dog boy's." Kouga said and ran around with the Hakama.   
"Okay…" Inu Yasha said. "FOR ONE IT'S BLUE AND TWO IT'S WAY TOO SMALL TO BE MINE." They all shrugged and watched Kouga run around like the outfit was underwear or something.   
"I don't know how you can stand him, let alone dating his son." Kumiko muttered.   
"Shut up." Nereida said. "I was gunna tell you some thing before but now I DON'T THINK SO!" Kumiko stared at her.   
"And what is this 'something?'" Nereida just smiled and shrugged. There was a certain glow about her. "I'm gunna really hurt you."   
"Let's just say it's something that Uncle is gunna hate." Kumiko just about passed out.   
"NO, NO, NO I can't hear you." Kumiko said and plugged her ears. "LALALALALA."   
"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked, pointing at the strange dancing girl.   
"Mum… Never mind." She shrugged then giggled. Kumiko stopped and tackled Nereida.   
"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL RIP OFF SOMETHING YOU HOLD DEAR." Kumiko yelled in reference to Nereida's tail.   
"You touch it, you die."   
"You kill me? HA." Kumiko laughed and stood up, turned around which was a stupid move. Nereida stood up and tackled her into the mud.   
"Break it up you two." Inu Yasha said and pulled Kumiko out of the mud.   
"Lemmie go." Kumiko kicked at Inu Yasha. He just grabbed tighter to the back of her uniform. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG LUG."   
"Big Lug?" he said and dropped her in the mud.   
"HEY!" she whinnied, Nereida giggled. "Quiet you." Nereida went over to help Kumiko up but Kumiko just kick her leg out and caught Nereida in the knee which sent her face first in the mud. Then Kumiko rolled over till her knees where firmly against Nereida's back and held her face in the mud.   
"I…can't…breathe…" Nereida gagged. Kumiko just grinned evilly. Inu Yasha tried to pull her off but Kumiko wouldn't budge. Sesshoumaru shook his head and went to help his half brother. It took both of them to pull Kumiko off her cousin. "LET ME GO!" She screamed while kicking wildly. Kagome and Sango helped Nereida up. She sat up coughing up bits of mud while trying to get a decent breath of air. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru where holding Kumiko to the ground.   
"Now what do we do? If we let her go someone is going to end up dead." Miroku asked. Inu Yasha shrugged the best he could while holding Kumiko down. Nereida crawled over to where they were and clasped her hands together, raised them over her head and brought them down as hard as she could on Kumiko's head. The result was an unconscious Kumiko.   
"That should keep her out for a bit at least." She coughed. Sango nodded at Kirara and the neko transformed and Inu Yasha put the unconscious girl on her back.   
"Let's get going before she comes too." He said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Me: I know I'm mean but...I DON'T CARE!!!   
Inu Yasha:*mutters* Freak 


	7. The slip

  
Me: I saw the 2nd Inu Yasha movie. I feel special.*looks all proud*

Inu Yasha: I still say you're a freak *walks off*

Me: Please excuse the grumpy puppy. Enjoy the 'show'.

 ***************************************************

 "So where are we heading Sango?" Nereida asked while scratching Kirara's ear causing her to purr which sounded like a low roar.

  "I don't really know it, depends on where Kirara feels like flying." Sango said and wiped the dried mud from Nereida's face.

  "Why the hell am I tied up?" Kumiko screamed as she struggled against her restraints. Which were the remains of the obi of the kimono.

  "So you don't kill Nereida." Kouga said and leaned back on his hands.

  "Will some one trade me spots." Jaken screamed from his spot hanging off the end of Kirara's tail.

  "No way frog boy." Inu Yasha said and kicked Jaken in the head.

  "INU YASHA." Kagome yelled and punched him in the head. 

  "HEY BONE HEAD UNTIE ME." Kumiko yelled at Kouga.

  "Umm NO." he said and crawled forward to sit with Nereida. All of a sudden Kirara took a dive for the lake.

  "WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE." Kumiko screamed with delight. Kirara came to land softly on the ground. "Damn. Can some one untie me now?"

  "No and stop asking." Inu Yasha answered. Kumiko shrugged and broke her restraints. Every one stared in disbelief. "How the…" Nereida didn't know that Kumiko was free until it was too late. Kumiko had her hands around her cousin's throat. Everyone went to stop her

  "One more step and she's dead." Kumiko hissed. Her claws were slowly lengthening and only Nereida could tell by the feel of them at her neck. "Now tell me that what I'm thinking is your secret isn't true." She whispered in Nereida's ear. Nereida blushed and Kumiko let her go so suddenly that she fell. "Shit. You baka my Dad and your dad are going to kill you." 

  "Fine by me." Nereida said. She stood up and turned to face her cousin. "You really should stop threatening people and maybe give someone a chance too…"  
  "Can it. I'm fine being by myself." Kumiko retorted. Nereida had hit a nerve so to try and cover it up Kumiko hid behind her tough exterior. 

  "What the hell are you two talking about over there?" Inu Yasha wanted to know. Kumiko spun on her heels and walked towards them.

  "Nothing important." She said, "I'll go look for firewood." Kumiko stomped off. She stopped at a field and sat down on the ground. _I wish I was somewhere else like in my own time_. Then Kumiko remembered her backpack. _Well with nothing else to do might as well see what else is in there, maybe I might find something to make my fucking cousin disappear. O shit I have a fucking math test three days a go not my fault if get a "D". _Kumiko thought as she pulled out her math book. She then spied her history homework. _Fuck by the time I get back I could teach the fuckin subject._ She started pulling things out. _More books, more clothes, a brush...boring…hey wait a second is that…Whoohoo it is my CD player! Oh shit please let me have a CD…Yes! _Kumiko thought as she pulled out the player and CD. She popped the CD in and pushed play turning the player as loud as it could go. Nereida had followed Kumiko and saw the CD player.

"Lemme listen. Don't be such a selfish bitch and let me fuckin listen." Nereida whinnied. Kumiko pushed her to one side.

"Listen to your own."  
 "I don't have one and you know it."  
  "Poor baby," Kumiko said sarcastically "Too fuckin bad." Kumiko started moving to the beat of the music. Next thing Nereida knew Kumiko was jumping around air-guitaring, she also noticed Inu Yasha and the others were on their way over. Inu Yasha was holding his ears and didn't look too happy. 

_Now that looks familiar._ She thought and tried to get Kumiko's attention by waving her arms around. 

_My cousin has gone nuts. _Kumiko thought to herself and continued to bounce around. Kumiko spun around and found herself nose to nose with Inu Yasha. She pulled the headphones off. Inu Yasha started shaking Kumiko and spinning her around.

"Where is that fuckin noise coming from." He yelled at her. "Turn the shit off."   
Kumiko didn't like being handling like a piece of meat.

"Sit." She mumbled. Inu Yasha hit the ground and as soon as the spell wore off he jumped to his feet and grabbed Kumiko by the front off her shirt. Kagome say the Inu Yasha was acting and didn't like it at all.

"Inu Yasha! Let her go." Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha dropped Kumiko and spun to face Kagome. "SIT!" Inu Yasha's best friend came up to greet him again "The ground".  

"Will you stop…wait you didn't say anything the first time." Inu Yasha said. His ears twitched on top of his head in confusion. Kumiko looked away and said nothing.

"Umm…you slipped." Nereida said.

Inu Yasha looked down at his feet. "There is nothing there." He growled. 

"Umm. You tripped over your sword." Nereida said.

"That's original." Kumiko muttered. 

"That isn't possible." Inu Yasha said raising and eyebrow. 

Nereida picked up a small twig out of desperation. "You tripped over this."   
"OK what the fuck is going on?" Inu Yasha hollered. Kumiko was rolling on the ground laughing her head off. 

"You're so pathetic." She gasped. 

"I didn't see you coming up with any ideas." Nereida growled. 

"So what group where you listening to?" Kagome said trying not to laugh and smoothing things over. Miroku looked over Sango.

"Did we miss something?"  

Kumiko started laughing all over again.

"Never mind." Inu Yasha growled.  

"So what was in the CD player?" Nereida asked.

"ACDC." Kumiko replied as she put the headphones back on. This time she turned the volume down. 

"Let's just set up camp before someone starts complaining about not having his ramen." Kagome said. Everyone agreed.

************************************************************************************************

Me: Read it. Like It. Hate it. Review it. 


	8. Go Here

go to http/ for my stories that are being redone by Kawaii Neko sama so be nice to her. 


End file.
